A Trip to Remember
by Lannawannabe
Summary: Tom gets hurt. Warning- Chakotay fans should not read this fanfic!!


A Trip to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any Star Trek copyrights. I own nothing. NOTHING!! My level of owning is zero, zip, and zilch. NONE!!  
  
Note: Chakotay fans might get a little miffed. ok, a lot miffed. please review! This is the longest fanfic I've written to date, and replies would be fantastic!!  
  
+++  
  
"Yes," B'Elanna Torres replied enthusiastically. "Really?" Tom Paris was absolutely shocked. "Of course!" "But you said you'd never-" "I lied." "O.K. It's settled then." "Yup. I'll go get packed." "Me, too." Tom smiled as B'Elanna turned and he watched her walk toward her quarters, which they now shared so often he had moved his pillow, his toothbrush, and a couple of uniforms there. Even though they were so close on the ship, he couldn't believe that he'd finally gotten her to share a hotel room with him on the surface. She she'd told him that she would never share an away mission room with him, but Tom guessed it was all right because they were now a firmly established couple on the ship. She must not mind people talking anymore. In fact, Tom was thinking of asking her to marry him. That would really cause a stir, wouldn't it? Tom smiled. Anyway, now he'd have to go get packed. This would be a trip to remember.  
  
+++  
  
"Wow," B'Elanna breathed. The Ambassador from the planet had been right. The hotel was beautiful, and the scenery reminded Tom of Earth's Caribbean. "I know! Look at this, a waterbed! That'll be fun." Tom winked. "Shut up. Look, a balcony. We can watch the sunset." The balcony over looked the ocean. Water crashed on the rocks below and birds cawed from a nearby cliffside. "It HAS been a long time since I've seen the sunset," Tom admitted.  
  
"I know," B'Elanna whispered. "It has." Quick as a flash, she turned and kissed him. Tom softly broke the kiss. "I think," he said. "That we need to check out that waterbed." Grinning wickedly, he led the way.  
  
+++  
  
Tom stood on the balcony watching the water. B'Elanna had gone to get ice for the champagne he had brought. Tom stood there thinking about how he should propose. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the cloaked figure sneaking up behind him. When he heard the balcony curtains rustle, he turned around. But it was too late. The figure fired his phaser. Tom felt the particles hit him in the stomach. He yelled and slumped to the floor. The shooter ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped into the crashing water. B'Elanna heard the yell and sprinted into the room. She saw him, lying on the floor in his boxers. She ran over to him as she tapped the COM badge that was hooked to the shirt she was wearing. Tom's shirt. "Torres to Voyager," she said as she dropped to the floor at Tom's side. "What's wrong, B'Elanna?" Came the Captain's voice. 'Tom's been shot. Emergency beam out."  
  
In Sick Bay, the Doctor watched tom and B'Elanna materialize. "Help me get him onto the Surgical Bed," he said to B'Elanna. She did as she was told. Seven ran in. "Seven, 30 mg's of cordrozine." "Yes, Doctor," Seven replied as she handed him the hypospray. B'Elanna stood off to one side, watching the Doctor work. She walked slowly up to Tom's side. She whispered two words. "Hold on." She began to cry. The Doctor looked at Seven. She got the message. She ushered B'Elanna away and out of Sick Bay. Then she returned to the Surgical Bay to help the Doctor try to save Tom's life.  
  
+++  
  
Captain Janeway met B'Elanna in the Corridor outside Sick Bay. She was going to see Tom. "How is he?" "The Doctor's working on him now." "I'm so sorry," Janeway said softly. "Come on, let's go to your quarters. I'll stay with you until the Doctor gives us a report on Tom."  
  
"Thank you," B'Elanna said. "But I think I need to be alone." "Alright," said Janeway. B'Elanna turned and started toward her quarters. "B'Elanna," called the Captain. She turned around. "He'll be fine," Janeway said with a reassuring smile. B'Elanna said nothing. She turned again and began walking. People stared at her. There she was, walking down the corridor in Tom's sleeping shirt and tight shorts, crying silently.  
  
+++  
  
As soon as she reached her quarters, she went straight to her bed. The bed that Tom had shared the last night they were on Voyager together. Tears streamed down her face. She was so afraid. She didn't know what she'd do if Tom didn't make it. She grabbed his pillow and wrapped her arms around it. She breathed in his scent and fell asleep crying.  
  
+++  
  
B'Elanna woke. She looked around, wondering where Tom was. Then she remembered. This time, not tears, but rage filled her eyes. She showered and dressed in her uniforms and then headed to Sick Bay, filled with anger at the shooter. The doors opened and B'Elanna entered Sick Bay. She was Tom lying on the Surgical Bed. The Doctor came over. "How is he?" B'Elanna asked. "He's stable, at the moment. I've repaired most of the damage. However, several of hi major organs have been seriously burned. I don't know if he'll ever recover fully. But, I believe he'll survive. He's quite a fighter." "I'll kill him." "Lieutenant!" "Not Tom, the shooter. I'll rip out his heart and shove it down his throat," B'Elanna growled. "Ummmm," the Doctor said awkwardly. "You may talk to him, if you wish."  
  
"I do." She and the Doctor headed toward the bed. The Doc injected Tom with something and he slowly opened his eyes. B'Elanna's anger melted away when she looked into those ocean blue eyes. "Hey," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey." He smiled back. "I'll give you two some privacy," the Doctor said, and he walked away.  
  
"Don't be scared," Tom said. "I'm not, as long as you're with me." "I'm not going anywhere. I intend to back on my feet in no time."  
  
"I'll be damned if I let you go, so you'd better fight it."  
  
Tom looked deep into her eyes. "Don't hunt him alone. Take Tuvok." "How did you- never mind." "Promise me." "I promise." She leaned over to give him a light kiss. "I've got to go. I'll be back later. I love you." "Love you, too." With that, he fell asleep. B'Elanna turned and left. She had a man to hunt.  
  
+++  
  
B'Elanna walked on to the Bridge. Everyone turned and looked at her. She gracefully ignored this. She turned and walked to the Ops station where Harry Kim was looking at her. She said softly, "He's stable. The Doctor may let you talk to him." Then she turned and headed to the Captain's chair. "Captain, could I speak to you in private?" "Of course," the Captain replied with the famous Janeway sympathy expression. B'Elanna led the way. In the Ready-Room, B'Elanna stood in front of the Captain. "I want to get that. that. that asshole!" "I realize that he hurt Tom so much that he might never recover, but really! I've got Tuvok on it." "I don't give a shit! He almost killed Tom! I want to get him! I want to rip out his heart!" "B'Elanna, you have to realize that-" "NO! I'm going! I have to do this. I need to find him. If he's killed Tom." "Okay. Since you feel so strongly, you may go. But you will do exactly as Tuvok says." "Aye, Captain," said B'Elanna solemnly. "I'll brief Tuvok. Dismissed." B'Elanna left. Janeway stared at her retreating back with an odd expression.  
  
+++  
  
B'Elanna stepped into Transporter Room 1. Tuvok was already there. They were going to the room to investigate the crime scene. Her face was cold and set. She could not have looked more emotionless if she had been Vulcan. "Shall we go?" asked Tuvok as he studied her. B'Elanna nodded stiffly.  
  
+++  
  
They materialized in the room. Tuvok got straight to business. "Where did you find him?" he asked. "Right there," B'Elanna said and pointed. Tuvok walked to the area and squatted, looking for some trace of evidence as he pulled out his trusty tricorter. "He was just lying there," she continued. "I thought he was dead at first." "Where were you when he was shot?" "In the hall, getting ice for the champagne. When I heard him yell I dropped the bucket and ran in here. He could not have exited through the door without me seeing him." "There is only one other way out." "The balcony." Tuvok nodded. "But how could he survive a jump like that? The land on the rocks would kill him instantly." "There is only one logical conclusion. He was transported else ware." "But who from the ship has a motive to kill Tom? It couldn't have been one of the natives. They haven't even passed warp 3. These people have yet to figure the concept of transport out." "That, Lieutenant," said Tuvok more grimly than usual, "is the mystery."  
  
+++  
  
In Sick Bay, the Doctor was attempting to repair some more of the damage to Tom's organs. The doors opened with a whoosh. A familiar voice said "Computer, deactivate EMH." The doctor turned, gasped at the hooded figure and shimmered away. Chakotay pulled his hood off hid head. He raised his phaser. "It's too bad I didn't get you the first time. You just won't die. No matter. now your dead and B'Elanna is mine," he said to Tom, who was still unconscious on the bed. Chakotay took aim. The door whooshed open again. B'Elanna walked to warn the Doctor about the threat from one of the crew. Chakotay whipped around. B'Elanna gasped. She understood. Her body filled with rage. She leapt forward and knocked Chakotay's phaser out of his hand. She started pummeling him, knocking him to the floor. "SON OF A BITCH! DIE!" she yelled. At last he fell unconscious. She reactivated the Doc. He grabbed a hypospray and injected Chakotay. He wouldn't be up for a while. "I've got to get back to fixing Tom. I'll take care of THAT later," the Doctor spat out. B'Elanna nodded. "Torres to Janeway. You'd better get down here to Sick Bay. Bring Tuvok." "On my way," came the reply.  
  
+++  
  
Two days later, Tom was still recovering and Chakotay was in the Brig. He had been stripped of his rank and rejected from Starfleet. He'd be dropped off at the nearest empty habitable planet. B'Elanna was furious. They all knew Chakotay's motive. He'd wanted her. He'd planed to get her when she was stricken with grief over Tom's death. He was pathetic. He was a horrible prisoner. He was just so weepy and whiney. He'd even given up his accomplice. Ensign Sue Nicoletti. She'd held a grudge against Tom after he'd rejected her advances. She was leaving, too. A good thing had happened, though. The Doctor had decided that Tom would make a full recovery. He should be up and flying in a little more than a month. B'Elanna was very happy. Also, Tuvok had been promoted. He was now a Commander and First Officer. No one was sure how they felt about this, not even Captain Janeway. Ensign Ayala was now Lieutenant Ayala and Chief Tactical Officer.  
  
There was only one more thing Tom and B'Elanna needed to do.  
  
+++  
  
Tom appeared in the Brig. He was too weak to walk, so the Doctor had him transported. There was not much he had to say to Chakotay. "Well, Chakotay," said Tom. "I think you're a horrible person and a pathetic snake. I really don't have much to say except that I'm glad you didn't hurt her. Goodbye and have a nice life." He disappeared as the Doc transported him back to Sick Bay. B'Elanna turned to Chakotay. "Chakotay, I hate you. You disgust me. I will forget you once you're gone and never think of you again. I hope that you suffer. Goodbye." She turned and left, as Chakotay cried.  
  
+++  
  
Two weeks later B'Elanna and Tom left Sick Bay together. They headed straight to her quarters. No one saw them for the next 48 hours.  
  
THE END. until the next time.  
  
If you don't like the culprit, please don't yell at me. I bear no ill will against Chakotay. I just felt like making him the bad guy. 


End file.
